Borussia Mönchengladbach
Borussia Mönchengladbach (vollständiger Name: Borussia Verein für Leibesübungen 1900 e. V.) ist ein in Mönchengladbach am Niederrhein beheimateter Sportverein. Der Verein mit den Clubfarben Schwarz, Weiß und Grün ist mit seinen 41.450 Mitgliedern (Stand: Juni 2009) der sechstgrößte Verein in Deutschland. Bekannt ist vor allem die Herrenfußball-Abteilung, die seit 1965 bis auf drei Spielzeiten Mitglied der Fußball-Bundesliga war und insgesamt fünf Meistertitel, drei DFB-Pokalsiege und zwei UEFA-Pokalsiege errang. Die Heimspiele trägt die Mannschaft im vereinseigenen Stadion im Borussia-Park aus. Borussia Mönchengladbach dominierte in den 1970er Jahren die Bundesliga mit einer jungen Mannschaft, die attraktiven und offensiven Fußball spielte. In der Ewigen Tabelle belegt der Verein den sechsten Platz. Die Herrenfußball-Abteilung unterteilt sich in einen Profi- und Amateurkader und mehrere Jugendmannschaften. Eine Kapitalgesellschaft namens Borussia VfL 1900 Mönchengladbach GmbH betreibt die Profi-Fußballabteilung, um das Haftungsrisiko des Vereins zu minimieren und steuerliche Vorteile auszunutzen. Der alleinige GmbH-Gesellschafter ist der Verein, die Geschäftsführer sind Rolf Königs und Siegfried Söllner. Im Verein gibt es neben der Herrenfußball-Abteilung eine Frauenfußballmannschaft sowie eine Handball- und eine Tischtennisriege. Geschichte Gründerjahre und frühe Vereinsgeschichte bis 1933 Spielzeiten 1900 – 1933 Als Vorläufer des Vereins Borussia Mönchengladbach gilt eine Gruppe von Spielern, die am 17. November 1899 nach dem Austritt aus dem Sportverein Germania eine Spielgemeinschaft mit dem Namen FC Borussia gründeten. Diese Spielgemeinschaft trat zu Beginn des Jahres 1900 in die katholische Marianische Jünglings-Congregation im Mönchengladbacher Stadtteil Eicken ein, die bereits über einen Fußballplatz verfügte. Als offizielles Gründungsdatum des Vereins gilt der 1. August 1900, der sich seit diesem Datum Fußballklub Borussia 1900 nannte. Nach ersten sportlichen Erfolgen gegen Nachbarvereine entschied sich der Verein im Februar des Jahres 1903, die Spiele professioneller durchzuführen und beantragte die Aufnahme in den 1898 gegründeten Rheinisch-Westfälischen Spielverband. Dies führte zu internen Unstimmigkeiten und im Mai 1903 beschloss der Verein den Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit und den Austritt aus der Congregation. Am 23. März 1910 registrierte das Amtsgericht Mönchengladbach die Borussia als Nummer 30 im Vereinsregister unter dem Namen Borussia 1900 M.gladbach. Der Westdeutsche Spiel-Verband, wie der Rheinisch-Westfälische Spielverband nach einer Umbenennung seit 1907 hieß, wies Borussia der dritten Klasse des 2. Verbandsbezirks zu. ( ) Dort gelangen dem Verein schnell sportliche Erfolge. Schon 1906 stieg die Mannschaft in die zweite Klasse auf, und am Ende der Saison stand die Mannschaft auf dem ersten Platz, der unter regulären Umständen den Aufstieg in die erste Klasse bedeutet hätte. Auf Grund organisatorischer Änderungen ordnete der Verband die Borussia jedoch in die neu geschaffene B-Klasse ein. Der Mannschaft mit Hermann Ditgens, dem Vater des späteren Borussen-Spielers Heinz Ditgens gelang bereits nach einem Jahr 1909 der Aufstieg in die A-Klasse, der zum damaligen Zeitpunkt höchsten Spielklasse. Da der Westdeutsche Spiel-Verband in diesem Jahr die Verbandsliga als oberste Klasse einführte, blieb die Borussia in der A-Klasse und damit zweitklassig. Die Mannschaft verpasste im darauffolgenden Jahr den direkten Aufstieg. In der Spielzeit 1911/12 gewann Borussia die Meisterschaft in der A-Klasse (Rheinischer Südkreis, Gruppe Nord), stieg in die Verbandsliga auf und stieg damit zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte in die oberste Klasse auf. Mit einem Sieg gegen den Essener SpV99 in der Kreismeisterschaft schaffte die Mannschaft überraschend den Einzug in die Endrunde der Westdeutschen Meisterschaft. Das Endspiel verlor die Mannschaft zwar gegen den Verbandsligameister Kölner BC 01, aus dem später der 1. FC Köln hervorging, aber die Bekanntheit des Vereins stieg beträchtlich an. Im März 1914 erwarb der Verein die Sportanlage De Kull, eine ausgebaute Kiesgrube, auf deren Gelände das spätere Bökelbergstadion entstand. Da die vereinseigenen wirtschaftlichen Mittel für den Kauf nicht ausreichten, finanzierte der Verein den Kauf auf den Verkauf von Anteilscheine. In die Phase des Stadionausbaus fiel der Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs. miniatur|links|Das Westdeutsche Stadion im Jahre 1921 Der Verein erhielt trotz widriger Umstände den Spielbetrieb bis 1916 aufrecht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren bereits viele Vereinsmitglieder einberufen. Schon Ende des Jahres 1917 nahm der Verein den Spielbetrieb wieder auf. Nach dem Krieg setzte der Verein den Ausbau des Stadions fort. Es entstand durch die Mithilfe der Vereinsmitglieder ein modernes Stadion mit Einzäunung, Kassenhäuschen und Spielfelddrainage. Der Verein eröffnete am 20. September 1919 die Spielstätte unter dem Namen Westdeutsches Stadion. Im gleichen Jahr fusionierte der Verein 1919 kurzzeitig mit dem Turnverein Germania 1889 zum VfTuR 1889 M.Gladbach. Mit der Westdeutschen Meisterschaft 1920 erlebte der fusionierte Verein seinen ersten großen Erfolg. Wieder standen Borussia und der Kölner BC im Endspiel, diesmal siegte Borussia in der Verlängerung mit 3:1. Durch den Sieg in der Westdeutschen Meisterschaft nahm VfTuR an der Endrunde um die deutsche Meisterschaft 1920 teil. Nach einer 0:7-Niederlage gegen die SpVgg Fürth im Viertelfinale schied die Mannschaft aus. Mit einem 1:0-Sieg über den amtierenden Westdeutschen Meister SVg Köln-Sülz 07 feierte Borussia als nächsten sportlichen Erfolg die Rheinbezirksmeisterschaft 1929. In der Westdeutschen Meisterschaft unterlag die Mannschaft dem FC Schalke 04 um den damaligen Star Ernst Kuzorra. Im Folgejahr schloss der Westdeutsche Spielverband den Verein wegen finanzieller Zuwendungen an die Spieler vom Spielbetrieb aus. 1933 bis 1945 – Gauliga und Bezirksliga Spielzeiten 1933 – 1945 Nach der Machtübernahme zwangen die Nationalsozialisten im Jahr 1933 die Borussia zu einer Fusion mit dem Sport-Club 1894 e. V., dem späteren 1. FC Mönchengladbach. Die neuen Machthaber änderten das Ligasystem im deutschen Fußball und führten 16 Gauligen ein, welche die höchste deutsche Spielklasse darstellten. Den zwangsfusionierten Club stufte der Deutsche Reichsbund für Leibesübungen in die Gauliga Niederrhein ein. Der Verein engagierte in diesem Jahr die ersten Trainer. Die Fusionierung wurde im nächsten Jahr rückgängig gemacht und Borussia stieg nach drei Spielzeiten – 1933/34 bis 1935/36 – in die Bezirksliga ab. Der Reichstrainer Otto Nerz nominierte den Borussen-Abwehrspieler Heinz Ditgens trotz des Abstiegs bei den Olympischen Spielen in Berlin für die Deutschen Fußballnationalmannschaft. Ditgens avancierte damit zum ersten Nationalspieler von Borussia Mönchengladbach. Borussia siegte zwar in den folgenden Spielzeiten 1939 und 1940 in der Bezirksliga, scheiterte jedoch in diesen Jahren bereits in den Aufstiegsrunden. Nach dem Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkrieges versuchte der Verein den Spielbetrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, musste ihn jedoch zur Saison 1944/45 einstellen. Nachkriegszeit bis 1959 Spielzeiten 1945 – 1959 Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg richtete der Verein mit Hilfe britischer Truppen das zwischenzeitlich zur Panzerwerkstatt umgerüstete Bökelbergstadion wieder für den Spielbetrieb her. Das erste Spiel nach dem Krieg trug die Mannschaft 1946 gegen den Rheydter Spielverein aus. Nach zwei Runden – 1947/48 und 1948/49 – in der Landesliga Niederrhein, verpflichtete der Verein mit Paul Pohl und Heinz Ditgens zwei ehemalige Spieler zur ersten Runde der 2. Liga West, 1949/50, als Trainer. Die Spieler erhielten den Status von bezahlten Vertragsspielern. Borussia stieg trotz Niederlagen im direkten Vergleich gegen den Konkurrenten und späteren Amateurmeister FV Hombruch 09 als Vizemeister der 2. Liga West in die damals höchste Spielklasse, die Oberliga West, auf. Zeitgleich gelang dies auch dem lokalen Konkurrenten Rheydter Spielverein, der in der Gruppe 1 den Oberligaaufstieg bewerkstelligte. Die erste Saison 1950/51 schloss der VfL in der 16 Vereine zählenden Oberliga auf dem eigentlich klassenerhaltenden 14. Platz ab. Nach dem damals geltenden Regelwerk erkannte der Westdeutsche Fußballverband einen am grünen Tisch errungenen Sieg gegen Borussia Dortmund aber nicht an. Gladbach stieg dadurch nach einem verlorenen Entscheidungsspiel gegen Alemannia Aachen in die 2. Liga West ab. Bedingt durch den sportlichen Rückschritt verließen viele Spieler den Verein. Für den Neuanfang und den Wiederaufstieg in die Oberliga, der auf Anhieb – Borussia wurde 1951/52 Meister in der 2. Liga West – gelang, engagierte Borussia Fritz Pliska als spielenden Trainer. Die Oberligasaison 1952/53 verlief sportlich ähnlich der ersten. Borussia erreichte Platz 14, der diesmal zum Klassenerhalt ausreichte. Für die Folgesaison tätigte der neue Vorstand um den Unternehmer Theo Grams umfangreiche Neueinkäufe. Vor allem der Sturm war mit Heinz Janssen (12 Tore), Ewald Nienhaus (15 Tore) und Heinz Reh (15 Tore) in der Saison 1953/54 erfolgreich, und die Mannschaft gelangte auf den zwölften Rang in der Abschlusstabelle. Im Jahr 1954 musste der Verein das Bökelbergstadion auf Grund von Schulden an die Stadt Mönchengladbach verkaufen und war fortan Mieter des Stadions. Bis zur Saison 1955/56 blieb die Mannschaft im hinteren Mittelfeld der Oberliga. Für die Saison 1956/57 verpflichtete Borussia Toni Turek als Torwart, einen der Weltmeister von 1954. Er kam aber nur zu vier Einsätzen. Mit Albert Brülls hatte der Verein in der Saison 1955/56 einen jungen Spieler verpflichtet, der den Verein 1960 zum Gewinn des DFB-Pokals führen sollte. Trotz dieser Spieler beendete Borussia 1957 die Saison mit 112 Gegentoren auf dem letzten Tabellenplatz und stieg erneut ab. Insgesamt 27 verschiedene Spieler setzte der Trainer ein , was bei den Fans Zweifel an einer klaren sportlichen Linie aufkommen ließ und sich auch in den Zuschauerzahlen zeigte. Das Saisoneröffnungsspiel der Saison 1956/57 besuchten noch 25.000 Zuschauer, beim letzten Spiel der darauffolgenden Saison kamen nur 1.000. Wie zuvor stieg der VfL nach nur einer Spielzeit als Zweiter der 2. Liga West wieder auf. In den folgenden Jahren festigte die Borussia ihre Stellung im unteren Mittelfeld der Tabelle. Bei Bundestrainer Sepp Herberger debütierte Brülls im Oktober 1959 in der Nationalmannschaft. Mit Friedhelm Frontzeck verpflichtete der VfL zur Saison 1959/60 den Vater des späteren Spielers Michael Frontzeck. Bei den Heimspielen verzeichnete Borussia einen neuen Rekord von 15.125 Zuschauern pro Spiel. 1960 bis 1965 – DFB-Pokal-Sieger und Aufstieg in die Bundesliga Spielzeiten 1959/60 – 1964/65 Im Jahr 1960 spielte der Verein im Mittelfeld der Oberliga West und wies bis dahin keine nennenswerten Ergebnisse in der Hauptrunde des DFB-Pokals auf. In den ersten Runden des Pokalwettbewerbs 1960 auf der Ebene des Westdeutschen Fußballverbandes erzielte Borussia Erfolge gegen den FC Geistenbeck (Amateure) und Viktoria Köln, das Halbfinale des WFV-Pokals erreichte die Mannschaft durch Losentscheid. Bedingt durch mehrere Wiederholungsspiele dauerte die Pokalrunde länger als die Saison und mehrere Spieler sowie der Trainer verließen den Verein nach dem Viertelfinale. Borussia trat zum Halbfinale unter dem neuen Trainer Bernd Oles und mit einer neu geformten Mannschaft gegen Borussia Dortmund an. Nach dem Sieg gegen Dortmund feierte Borussia schließlich im Düsseldorfer Rheinstadion gegen den 1. FC Köln den Finalsieg im WFV-Pokal. Dieser Sieg bedeutete gleichzeitig die Qualifikation für das Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals, in dem die Mannschaft den amtierenden deutschen Meister Hamburger SV mit so bekannten Spielern wie Uwe Seeler, Klaus Stürmer und Gert Dörfel mit 2:0 besiegte. Im Finale, das wieder im Rheinstadion stattfand, schlug Borussia am 5. Oktober 1960 den Karlsruher SC mit 3:2 und gewann dadurch zum ersten Mal den DFB-Pokal (→ Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1960). Als erste deutsche Fußballmannschaft konnte die Borussia am Europapokal der Pokalsieger teilnehmen. Gegen die Glasgow Rangers verlor die Mannschaft das Heimspiel mit 0:3 und das Auswärtsspiel im Ibrox Park mit 8:0. Die Folgesaison 1961/62 in der Oberliga endete wieder auf dem 13. Tabellenplatz. In der Oberliga-Saison 1962/63 hoffte der Verein vergeblich, in den Kreis der vom DFB festgelegten Vereine zu gehören, die im nächsten Jahr in die neugegründete Bundesliga starten würden. Helmut Beyer, der für 30 Jahre im Amt blieb, übernahm in dieser Saison die Verantwortung als Präsident und Helmut Grashoff trat das Amt als zweiter Vorsitzender an. Im Juli 1962 verpflichtete Borussia Fritz Langner als neuen Trainer, der im Jahr 1959 mit Westfalia Herne die Westdeutsche Meisterschaft errungen hatte. Die neue Führung verkaufte zunächst zum Leidwesen des neuen Trainers den Spieler Albert Brülls für eine Rekordsumme von 250.000 DM nach Italien an den AS Modena und sanierte den Verein damit finanziell. Helmut Grashoff, der die Summe in italienischer Lira in bar in einem Koffer übernahm, sagte später, er habe nach der Geldübergabe Angst gehabt, “für einen Bankräuber gehalten zu werden“. Der Erlös aus dem Transfer setzte Langner ein, um den Kader umzubauen und verpflichtete Spieler wie Heinz Lowin, Heinz Crawatzo und Siegfried Burkhardt. In diesem Jahr gewann auch die A-Jugend mit Spielern wie Jupp Heynckes und Herbert Laumen die Westdeutsche Meisterschaft. Die Saison schloss Borussia nach einer schwachen Hinrunde durch die Verdienste des Torwarts Manfred Orzessek auf dem elften Tabellenplatz ab. Abschlusstabelle der Bundesliga-Aufstiegsrunde 1964/65 – Gruppe 1 In der Saison 1963/64 strukturierte der DFB das Fußball-Ligasystem um. Der DFB führte die Bundesliga ein und gruppierte Borussia Mönchengladbach in die neu geschaffene Regionalliga West ein. Langner verließ Borussia im April 1964 um das Bundesliga Gründungsmitglied Schalke 04 zu trainieren. Als Neuzugänge verpflichtete der Verein mit Günter Netzer einen Spieler, dessen Name bis heute mit den sportlichen Erfolgen der Borussia verknüpft wird. Als Ersatz für Langner empfahl Sepp Herberger seinen Assistenten der Saison 1954/55, Hennes Weisweiler. Zum Zeitpunkt der Verpflichtung hatte Weisweiler bereits den 1. FC Köln, Viktoria Köln und den Rheydter Spielverein trainiert. Mit dem Rheydter Spielverein stieg er in die Oberliga West auf, im Jahr darauf aber wieder in die 2. Division ab. In der Oberliga Saison 1962/63 kam Weisweiler mit Viktoria auf den achten Rang und erzielte mit seiner Mannschaft mit 81 Toren die meisten Treffer der Liga, konnte aber zum Zeitpunkt der Verpflichtung keine großen sportlichen Erfolge vorweisen. Weisweiler übernahm die Mannschaft gegen Ende der ersten Regionalliga-Saison 1963/64, die mit einem achten Tabellenplatz einen aussichtsreicheren Verlauf nahm als die vorherigen Spielzeiten in der Oberliga. In der nächsten Spielzeit 1964/65 verpflichtete der Verein mit Jupp Heynckes und Bernd Rupp wieder junge, aufstrebende Spieler. Das Durchschnittsalter war das Geringste aller Regionalliga-Mannschaften. Die unbekümmerte und erfolgreiche Spielweise der Mannschaft brachte ihr den Spitznamen Fohlenelf ein. Die Saison sollte sich als richtungweisend für den Verein erweisen. Bereits im April 1965 stand die Mannschaft als Meister der Regionalliga West fest und sicherte sich damit die Teilnahme an der Bundesliga-Aufstiegsrunde in der Gruppe 1. Diese trug die Mannschaft gegen die Konkurrenten von Wormatia Worms, SSV Reutlingen und Holstein Kiel in Hin- und Rückspielen aus. Von den sechs Spielen gewann Borussia drei (1:5 in Worms, 1:0 gegen Kiel und 7:0 gegen Reutlingen) und musste nur beim Auswärtsspiel in Kiel eine 4:2-Niederlage hinnehmen. Der Aufstieg in die Bundesliga war damit sichergestellt. 1965 bis 1969 – Die ersten Jahre in der Bundesliga Spielzeiten 1965/66 – 1968/69 Mit dem am Ende der Saison 1963/64 verpflichteten Trainer Hennes Weisweiler stieg Borussia am 26. Juni 1965 in die von 16 auf 18 Mannschaften erweiterte Bundesliga auf, als Erstplatzierter der Regionalliga West. Der andere Aufsteiger war der FC Bayern München. Der Verein verpflichtete mit Berti Vogts und Heinz Wittmann wiederum Spieler, deren Namen mit den sportlichen Erfolgen der Borussia eng verknüpft sein sollten. Das erste Bundesligaspiel in der Saison 1965/66 fand auswärts gegen Borussia Neunkirchen statt und endete mit einem 1:1, der erste Bundesligatorschütze war Gerhard Elfert. Das erste Heimspiel gegen Tasmania 1900 Berlin gewann Borussia mit 5:0. Weisweiler verstand es, der Mannschaft taktische Freiheiten zu lassen und die individuelle Spielfreude der Spieler zu fördern. Diese Freiheiten bezahlte die noch unausgereifte Mannschaft in der ersten Bundesliga-Saison aber mit einer Reihe von Niederlagen. Mit einem 0:7 gegen Werder Bremen musste die Mannschaft die bis heute höchste Heimniederlage hinnehmen. Der Verein beendete die Saison auf dem 13. Tabellenplatz. In der folgenden Saison 1966/67 zeigte sich die Torgefährlichkeit der Gladbacher Stürmer, die 70 Tore schossen, davon Herbert Laumen 18, Bernd Rupp 16 und Jupp Heynckes 14 Tore, und dank deren die Mannschaft die Saison auf dem achten Tabellenplatz abschloss. Mit einem 11:0-Heimsieg über den FC Schalke 04 am 18. Spieltag feierten sie den bis dahin höchsten Sieg der Bundesligageschichte. Die Erfolge hatten die negative Nebenwirkung, dass die Spielergehälter nach oben schnellten und gute Spieler nicht zu halten waren, ein Problem, welches den Verein bis in die heutige Zeit begleitet. Jupp Heynckes wechselte für die damalige Rekordablösesumme von 275.000 DM zu Hannover 96, Bernd Rupp wechselte zu Werder Bremen, Eintracht Braunschweig warb Gerhard Elfert ab. Der Verein verpflichtete Peter Meyer und Peter Dietrich und kompensierte damit den Weggang routinierter Spieler. Mit einem 10:0 am zwölften Spieltag der Saison 1967/68 über Borussia Neunkirchen zeigte die Mannschaft wieder ihre Torgefährlichkeit. Die Mannschaft erreichte in dieser und der nächsten Saison den dritten Tabellenplatz. Der Verein verpflichtete in der Saison 1968/69 den späteren Trainer Horst Köppel, der bereits erste Erfahrungen in der Nationalmannschaft aufweisen konnte, und als bis dahin unbekannter Amateur vom VfL Schwerte den später langjährigen Torwart Wolfgang Kleff sowie Hartwig Bleidick, Gerd Zimmermann und Winfried Schäfer, der zehn Spielzeiten bei Borussia spielte. 1970 bis 1980 – Dominanz in der Liga und in Europa Spielzeiten 1969/70 – 1979/80 miniatur|hochkant|links|Das klassische Vereinswappen bis zum Jahr 2000 Die 1970er-Jahre gingen als die erfolgreichsten in die Vereinsgeschichte ein. Der VfL errang fünf Meistertitel, so viele wie keine andere Mannschaft in dieser Zeit. Zugleich entwickelte sich ein Duell mit dem Rivalen FC Bayern München, mit dem Borussia gemeinsam 1965 in die Bundesliga aufgestiegen war. Nachdem der Verein in den Vorjahren zweimal den dritten Tabellenplatz belegt hatte, stabilisierte Trainer Hennes Weisweiler in der Saison 1969/70 besonders die Abwehr. Abweichend vom „Fohlen“-Konzept kaufte Borussia zum ersten Mal erfahrene Abwehr-Spieler wie Luggi Müller und Klaus-Dieter Sieloff ein. Mit Ulrik le Fevre verpflichtete der Verein den ersten dänischen Spieler, dem später weitere wie Henning Jensen und Allan Simonsen folgten. In dieser Saison gelang der erste Bundesliga-Sieg über den FC Bayern. Nach einem 5:1-Sieg über Alemannia Aachen übernahm Borussia am 31. Oktober 1969 zum ersten Mal die Tabellenführung in der Bundesliga. Bis heute ist Borussia der Verein, der am zweithäufigsten die Tabelle anführte. Auf Initiative des israelischen Nationaltrainers Emanuel Schaffer, der seine Ausbildung in der Sporthochschule Köln bei Hennes Weisweiler absolviert hatte, wurde Borussia als erste deutsche Mannschaft im Februar 1970 zu Freundschaftsspielen nach Israel eingeladen. Im Bloomfield-Stadion gewann die Borussia mit 6:0 gegen die israelische Nationalmannschaft, was zu Diskussionen im israelischen Parlament führte. Mit einem Heimsieg gegen den Hamburger SV stand am 30. April 1970, dem 33. Spieltag der Saison, Borussia vorzeitig als Meister fest. Die Hinrunde der darauffolgenden Saison 1970/71 schloss der Verein mit lediglich einer Niederlage ab. In der Geschichte der Bundesliga einmalig ist ein Zwischenfall im Heimspiel des 27. Spieltages gegen Werder Bremen, bekannt als der Pfostenbruch. Beim Spiel am 3. April 1971 knickte nach einer Strafraumszene in der 88. Spielminute, bei der Stürmer Herbert Laumen nach einer Kopfballaktion ins Netz stürzte, der linke Torpfosten um. Nach erfolglosen Reparaturversuchen brach der Schiedsrichter das Spiel beim Stand von 1:1 ab. Das DFB-Sportgericht wertete das Spiel als 2:0-Sieg für Bremen. Die Meisterschaft entschied sich erst am letzten Spieltag als Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen mit Bayern München. Neun Wochen nach dem Pfostenbruchspiel, am 5. Juni 1971, verteidigte Borussia als erste Mannschaft in der Geschichte der Bundesliga erfolgreich ihren Meistertitel mit einem Sieg bei Eintracht Frankfurt. Am 20. Oktober 1971 fand im Europapokal der Landesmeister das als Büchsenwurfspiel in die Fußballgeschichte eingegangene Spiel gegen Inter Mailand statt. Die Borussia gewann das Spiel im Bökelbergstadion mit 7:1, die UEFA annullierte das Spiel jedoch, da der italienische Stürmer Roberto Boninsegna von einer leeren Büchse getroffen wurde und sich ärztlich behandeln ließ. Matt Busby, ein UEFA-Beobachter, beschrieb das Spiel der Fohlen''Burkhard Weber (Hg.), Champions League, 40 Jahre Europapokal der Landesmeister, Sportverlag Berlin, 1995, Seite 151, ISBN 3-328-00648-6: Nach einer 4:2-Auswärtsniederlage in Mailand und einem torlosen Unentschieden im Wiederholungsspiel im Berliner Olympiastadion schied die Borussia aus dem Pokal der Landesmeister aus. In der Saison 1972/73 gewann am 23. Juni 1973 Borussia zum zweiten Mal den DFB-Pokal. Die Borussia gewann das Finale gegen den 1. FC Köln durch ein Tor von Günter Netzer, der sich in diesem Spiel nach der regulären Spielzeit selbst einwechselte (→ Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1973). Für Netzer war dieses das letzte Spiel für die Borussia, er verließ den Verein und wechselte zu Real Madrid. Abgesehen von der spielentscheidenden Szene in der 93. Minute durch das Tor von Netzer gab es zahlreiche weitere Highlights im 30. Pokalendspiel der Geschichte, das als eines der besten, spielerisch hoch stehendsten und spannendsten in der Geschichte dieses Wettbewerbs in die Annalen einging und von dem man nur in höchsten Tönen schwärmen konnte (Kicker)Weinrich/Grüne, Deutsche Pokalgeschichte seit 1935, Agon-Sportverlag, 2000, Seite 272. Die erste internationale Endspielteilnahme fand am 9. Mai 1973 statt. Der FC Liverpool gewann das Hinspiel im UEFA-Pokal mit 3:0 im zweiten Anlauf, nachdem das Spiel am Vortag wegen Regens abgebrochen wurde. Das Rückspiel am 23. Mai 1973 gewann Borussia Mönchengladbach mit 2:0, der Pokal ging durch den Sieg im Hinspiel nach Liverpool (→ Spieldaten der Endspiele um den UEFA-Pokal 1973). Die nachfolgenden Spielzeiten waren geprägt vom Weggang bekannter Spieler, die Torgefährlichkeit der Gladbacher Stürmer blieb jedoch bestehen. Jupp Heynckes errang in der Saison 1973/74 mit 30 Toren den Titel als erster Torschützenkönig in der Bundesliga für Borussia Mönchengladbach, als es den Borussen im ersten Jahr nach dem Weggang von Günter Netzer gelang, mit einem Punkt Rückstand zu Meister Bayern München die Vizemeisterschaft zu erringen. Mit insgesamt 93 geschossenen Toren stellte Borussia einen neuen Vereinsrekord auf. Borussia schloss in den nachfolgenden Jahren 1972 bis 1974 die Meisterschaft auf dem dritten und fünften Platz sowie als Vizemeister ab. Borussia legte in der Saison 1974/75 den Grundstein für eine bis dahin in der Bundesliga nicht gekannte Erfolgsserie. Am 17. Spieltag eroberten die „Fohlen“ die Tabellenspitze der Liga und gaben die Tabellenführung bis zum Gewinn der Meisterschaft am 14. Juni 1975 nicht mehr ab. Die Freude über den Titel trübte der Weggang von Trainer Hennes Weisweiler, der den Verein nach elf Jahren in Richtung FC Barcelona verließ. Das nächste internationale Endspiel mit Mönchengladbacher Beteiligung fand am 7. Mai 1975 statt. Das Hinspiel um den UEFA-Pokal in Düsseldorf zwischen der Borussia und Twente Enschede endete torlos. Das Rückspiel am 21. Mai 1975 gewann der VfL mit 5:1 (→ Spieldaten der Endspiele um den UEFA-Pokal 1975). Damit gewann Borussia zum ersten Mal einen internationalen Titel. Udo Lattek, der vom Rivalen Bayern München kam und schon bei Rot-Weiß Essen unterschrieben hatte, übernahm in der Saison 1975/76 den Verein. Im Gegensatz zu Weisweiler vertrat Lattek eher eine Sicherheitsphilosophie. Die Mannschaft übernahm am zwölften Spieltag der Saison mit einem Sieg über Werder Bremen von Eintracht Braunschweig die Tabellenspitze und blieb bis zum Saisonende Spitzenreiter. Am 12. Juni 1976 gewann Mönchengladbach den vierten Meistertitel. Am 3. März 1976 (Aschermittwoch) kam es zum nächsten internationalen Auftritt Borussias. Im Europapokal der Landesmeister spielte Borussia Mönchengladbach gegen Real Madrid, die mittlerweile Günter Netzer und Paul Breitner unter Vertrag hatten, 2:2. Beim Rückspiel (17. März 1976), das 1:1 endete, erkannte der Schiedsrichter Leonardus van der Kroft zwei Gladbacher Tore nicht an: In der 68. Minute einen Treffer von Henning Jensen und in der 83. Minute von Hans-Jürgen Wittkamp. Einmal soll ein Foul dem Tor vorausgegangen sein, einmal entschied der Schiedsrichter auf Abseits, obwohl es der Linienrichter nicht angezeigt hatte. Das Unentschieden reichte den Madrilenen zum Weiterkommen. In der Saison 1976/77 ging Lattek mit einer fast unveränderten Mannschaft an den Start. Da sich Wolfgang Kleff verletzte, verpflichtete der Verein einen neuen Torwart. Mit Wolfgang Kneib, der vom SV Wiesbaden kam, fand Lattek einen sicheren Ersatzmann. Am letzten Spieltag brauchte Borussia noch einen Punkt zur erneuten Titelverteidigung. Das Spiel fand auswärts gegen den FC Bayern statt, den damaligen Sechsten der Tabellen und endete mit dem benötigten 2:2 durch ein Eigentor in der 90. Minute durch Hans-Jürgen Wittkamp. Borussia machten den Titel-Hattrick perfekt und gewann am 21. Mai 1977 zum dritten Mal hintereinander und zum fünften Mal insgesamt den Deutschen Meistertitel. Die Mannschaft verpasste in der Folgesaison 1977/78 den vierten Meistertitel hintereinander nur knapp. Punktgleich mit dem 1. FC Köln musste sich Borussia nur aufgrund der Tordifferenz geschlagen geben. Der VfL gewann am letzten Spieltag zwar mit 12:0 gegen Borussia Dortmund, was den höchsten Sieg in der Geschichte der Fußball-Bundesliga darstellt. Da die Domstädter ihrerseits das letzte Spiel beim FC St. Pauli mit 5:0 gewannen, rettete ihnen eine um drei Tore bessere Tordifferenz die Meisterschaft. Erstmalig in der Bundesliga waren Erster und Zweiter zu Saisonende punktgleich. Die Borussen hätten durch einen Sieg im direkten Vergleich gegen den 1. FC Köln einige Wochen zuvor die Meisterschaft zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden können. Das Spiel endete jedoch unentschieden, dem Kölner Spieler Heinz Flohe gelang in der 83. Minute der Ausgleich. Das Endspiel im Europapokal der Landesmeister in Rom (25. Mai 1977) gegen den FC Liverpool ging 1:3 verloren (→ Spieldaten des Endspiels um den Europapokal der Landesmeister 1977). Durch einen Verzicht des FC Liverpool konnte Borussia am Weltpokal teilnehmen, der zu dieser Zeit noch Interkontinental-Pokal hieß. Am 21. März 1978 fand im Stadion La Bombonera in Buenos Aires das Hinspiel gegen die Boca Juniors statt, welches unentschieden endete. Das Rückspiel am 1. August 1978 im Karlsruher Wildparkstadion verlor Borussia, der Weltpokal ging nach Argentinien. Im erstmalig ausgetragenen Kirin-Cup spielte die Borussia am 28. Mai 1978 im Finale gegen SE Palmeras aus Brasilien 1:1 womit beide Mannschaften zum Sieger erklärt wurden. Die darauffolgende Saison 1978/79 war die letzte von Udo Lattek bei Borussia. Viele Stammspieler wie der spätere Vize-Präsident Rainer Bonhof verließen den Verein oder verkündeten ihr Karriereende, etwa Jupp Heynckes und Berti Vogts. Lattek gelang es nicht, diese Ausfälle durch geeignete Neuverpflichtungen zu kompensieren. Am 30. Spieltag lag die Mannschaft auf Platz 15 mit einer Torbilanz von 38:47 Toren, verbesserte sich allerdings mit drei Siegen aus den letzten vier Spielen noch auf den 10. Tabellenplatz. Es war die erste Saison seit langer Zeit, die der Verein mit einer negativen Torbilanz abschloss. Borussia verpflichtete Jupp Heynckes in dieser Saison als Assistenztrainer von Lattek. Der zweite internationale Titel bahnte sich am 9. Mai 1979 an. Das Hinspiel im UEFA-Pokal gegen Roter Stern Belgrad endete unentschieden. Im Rückspiel am 23. Mai 1979 reichte Borussia zu Hause ein 1:0 Sieg zum zweiten UEFA-Pokal (→ Spieldaten der Endspiele um den UEFA-Pokal 1979). Nach dem Weggang von Lattek in der Saison Saison 1979/80 ernannte der Verein Jupp Heynckes zum Cheftrainer. Die Saison war geprägt durch zwei Neuzugänge. Der Verein verpflichtete Harald Nickel von Eintracht Braunschweig und war der bis dahin teuerste Neueinkauf (1,15 Millionen DM) und aus Herzogenaurach kam Lothar Matthäus. Borussia beendete die Saison auf dem siebten Tabellenplatz, mit einem knapp positiven Torverhältnis. Am 7. Mai 1980 stand Borussia Mönchengladbach erneut in einem Endspiel um den UEFA-Cup. Zu Hause gewann die Mannschaft gegen Eintracht Frankfurt mit 3:2. Im Rückspiel am 21. Mai 1980 gewann Eintracht Frankfurt gegen Borussia Mönchengladbach mit 1:0 und sicherte sich den Pokal aufgrund der größeren Anzahl an geschossenen Auswärtstoren (→ Spieldaten der Endspiele um den UEFA-Pokal 1980). 1980 bis 1996 – Spitzenmannschaft, DFB-Pokalsieg und Abstiegskampf Spielzeiten 1980/81 – 1995/96 miniatur|links|[[Fans in der Nordkurve des Bökelbergstadions]] In den 1980ern konnte Borussia nicht mehr an Titelreigen des vergangenen Jahrzehnts anknüpfen und verlor den Anschluss an den einstmaligen Rivalen aus München. Bedingt durch die fehlenden Zuschauereinnahmen aus dem kleinen Bökelbergstadion musste der Verein immer wieder Leistungsträger verkaufen. Trotzdem gelang es, sich häufig im oberen Tabellendrittel der Bundesliga festzusetzen und im Meisterschaftskampf mitzuspielen. In der Saison 1980/81 verließen viele langjährige Spieler und Leistungsträger den Verein, darunter Karl Del’Haye der als erster Spieler gilt, der durch den FC Bayern München in feindlicher Absicht verpflichtet wurde. Borussia verpflichtete mit Wolfram Wuttke nur einen auffallenden Spieler. Wolfgang Kleff ersetzte Uli Sude im Tor. Die Mannschaft erreichte in dieser Saison den sechsten Tabellenplatz. Die sportliche Bilanz verbesserte sich in den folgenden zwei Spielzeiten nicht. Mit einem siebten Platz 1982 verpasste Borussia die Teilnahme an den internationalen Wettbewerben. Im darauffolgenden Jahr hütete Uwe Kamps erstmals das Tor, der lange Zeit Stammtorwart blieb. In der Saison 1983/84 spielte Borussia lange um den Titel mit. Mit Bernd Krauss, Michael Frontzeck und Uli Borowka verpflichtete der VfL Spieler, die lange Zeit erfolgreich für den Verein spielten. Am Ende landete sie punktgleich hinter dem VfB Stuttgart und dem Hamburger SV auf dem dritten Platz. Es war das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Bundesliga, dass drei Vereine punktgleich die Tabelle am letzten Spieltag anführten. In dieser Saison erreichte Borussia das DFB-Pokal-Finale. Im Spiel gegen den FC Bayern München kam es zum Elfmeterschießen, das Bayern München gewann (→ Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1984). Einen der Elfmeter verschoss Lothar Matthäus, der ab der darauffolgenden Saison für eine neue Rekordablösesumme von 2,25 Millionen DM beim FC Bayern München spielte. Die enttäuschten Gladbacher Fans vermuteten, dass Matthäus den Elfmeter absichtlich verschoss. Noch etliche Jahre später beschimpften Gladbacher Fans Matthäus mit „Judas“-Rufen, wenn die Bayern zu Gast waren. In der Saison 1984/85 gelang Borussia mit einem 10:0 am achten Spieltag über Eintracht Braunschweig der bislang letzte zweistellige Sieg der Bundesligageschichte. Im Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals traf der VfL abermals auf den FC Bayern München. Nachdem in der regulären Spielzeit im Münchener Olympiastadion keine Tore gefallen waren, verwandelte Søren Lerby in der 101. Minute einen Foulelfmeter gegen Borussias Torhüter Ulrich Sude. Dieses blieb das einzige Tor des Abends, so dass Borussia den Einzug ins Finale verpasste. Die Spielzeit 1985/86 brachte in der Bundesliga sportlich keine Höhepunkte. Einen 5:1-Sieg vom 27. November 1985 in Düsseldorf gegen Real Madrid verschenkte Borussia Mönchengladbach im Rückspiel (11. Dezember 1985), als der Verein in Madrid mit 0:4 verlor und aus dem UEFA-Pokal ausschied. In der Saison 1986/87 stand erneut ein Trainerwechsel an. Jupp Heynckes verkündete seinen Wechsel zu Bayern München. Der Verein nominierte Wolf Werner zum neuen Trainer. Zu Saisonende stand Borussia mit dem dritten Tabellenplatz letztmalig in dieser Dekade auf einem UEFA-Cup-Platz. Der Verband Deutscher Sportjournalisten wählte Uwe Rahn zum Spieler des Jahres. Wieder erreichte Borussia das Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals. Aber auch dieses Mal schied Borussia gegen den späteren DFB-Pokalsieger Hamburger SV aus. Am 22. April 1987 schied Borussia gegen den schottischen Vertreter Dundee United durch eine Niederlage auf dem heimischen Bökelberg im Halbfinale des UEFA-Pokals aus. Es war gleichzeitig die erste Niederlage in einem Europapokal-Spiel auf dem Bökelberg. Nach dem Weggang von Jupp Heynckes endete auch die Ära der langjährigen Engagements von Cheftrainern. In den ersten 23 Jahren von 1964 bis 1987 hatte die Borussia lediglich drei Übungsleiter, seit dem Weggang von Heynckes verpflichtete die Borussia bis einschließlich 2008 16 neue Trainer, Interimslösungen ausgenommen. Nur zwei späteren Trainern gelang es, länger als als drei Jahre in Mönchengladbach erfolgreich zu sein, Bernd Krauss (1992–1996) und Hans Meyer (1999–2003). In der nächsten Saison verpflichtete Borussia mit Stefan Effenberg einen Spieler, der für den Verein lange und erfolgreich tätig war. Die Hinrunde beendete der VfL noch auf dem dritten Platz, in der Rückrunde fiel Borussia auf den siebten Platz zurück und verpasste damit die Teilnahme an internationalen Wettbewerben. In den frühen 1990ern Jahren folgte ein deutlicher Abwärtstrend. In Folge des sportlichen Niedergangs waren erstmals die Zuschauerzahlen am Bökelberg rückläufig. Bereits in der Saison 1989/90 spielte der Verein gegen den Abstieg. In den folgenden Jahren platzierte sich Borussia im Mittelfeld der Liga. In der Saison 1991/92 spielte Borussia wieder eine gute Pokalsaison. Im Pokal-Halbfinale hielt Torhüter Uwe Kamps im Elfmeterschießen alle vier Elfmeter der Spieler von Bayer 04 Leverkusen. Borussia erreichte damit das Finale. Das Finale am 23. Mai 1992 verloren die Gladbacher gegen den damaligen Zweitligisten Hannover 96 mit 3:4 im Elfmeterschießen (→ Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1992). Im Jahr 1993 verpflichtete der Verein die Spieler Heiko Herrlich und Patrik Andersson; 1994 kam Stefan Effenberg zurück, der bereits von 1987 bis 1990 für Borussia Mönchengladbach spielte. Unter Trainer Bernd Krauss gelang ein erneuter Anschluss an die Bundesliga-Spitze. In der Saison 1994/95 folgte der erste Titel für Borussia seit 1979. Am 24. Juni 1995 gewann Mönchengladbach durch einen 3:0-Sieg gegen den VfL Wolfsburg zum dritten Mal den DFB-Pokal. Das am 5. August 1995 im Düsseldorfer Rheinstadion ausgetragene Spiel um den Supercup gewann der Deutsche Meister Borussia Dortmund mit 1:0 (→ Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 1995). 1996 bis 2004 – Niedergang, Abstieg, Wiederaufstieg Spielzeiten 1996/97 – 2003/04 miniatur|links|[[Stadion im Borussia-Park, Nordkurve]] Nach der Hinrunde der Saison 1996/97 belegte die Borussia den 17. Tabellenplatz. Der Verein entließ Trainer Krauss wegen des sportlichen Misserfolgs. Am Ende standen die Gladbacher auf Platz 11. Keiner der weiteren vier Trainer nach Krauss blieb länger als ein Jahr im Amt. Unter Friedel Rausch konnte Mönchengladbach nach einem dramatischen Saisonfinale 1998 noch einmal den Klassenerhalt feiern. Vor dem letzten Spieltag standen die Borussen mit drei Punkten Rückstand auf einem Abstiegsplatz. Im letzten Spiel der Saison gelang ein 2:0-Auswärtssieg beim VfL Wolfsburg; der Karlsruher SC verlor bei Hansa Rostock und stieg aufgrund des schlechteren Torverhältnisses ab. Auf dem internationalen Parkett enttäuschte die Saison trotz zweier Siege in der ersten Runde des UEFA-Cups gegen den FC Arsenal. Borussia verlor in der zweiten Runde das Hinspiel 4:2 gegen den AS Monaco, den bislang letzten Sieg erreichte Borussia mit einem 1:0 in Monaco, schied jedoch aus dem Wettbewerb aus. In der Saison 1998/99 siegten die Borussen am ersten Spieltag mit 3:0 gegen den FC Schalke 04 und standen damit nach dem ersten Spieltag an der Tabellenspitze. Danach ging es bergab, nach dem neunten Spieltag stand die Mannschaft am Tabellenende und verblieb dort bis zum Saisonende. Es folgte der erstmalige Abstieg aus der Bundesliga. Die erste Saison in der 2. Bundesliga beendete die Borussia 1999/2000 trotz schlechter Hinrunde noch auf dem fünften Tabellenplatz. Zum direkten Wiederaufstieg fehlten vier Punkte. Am 1. August 2000 feierte Borussia Mönchengladbach das 100-jährige Vereinsjubiläum. Im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten wurden neben Trainer Hennes Weisweiler die folgenden Spieler von Anhängern in die sogenannte Jahrhundertelf gewählt: Als Torwart Wolfgang Kleff, in der Abwehr Berti Vogts, Hans-Günter Bruns, Wilfried Hannes und Patrik Andersson, im Mittelfeld Rainer Bonhof, Stefan Effenberg und Günter Netzer sowie im Angriff Jupp Heynckes und Allan Simonsen. Großformatige Plakate mit Bildern der Spieler wurden rings um die Außenkonstruktion des Stadions im Borussia-Park angebracht. (→ Ausführliche Auflistung der Jahrhundertelf; weitere Spieler sind in der Liste der Spieler von Borussia Mönchengladbach aufgeführt.) Am Ende der Saison (20. Mai 2001) konnte die Mannschaft als Zweiter der 2. Bundesliga der Wiederaufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga feiern. Eine Anspielung auf die lange Erstligatradition des Vereins war ein Banner mit der Aufschrift „Der Mythos gibt sich die Ehre“, welches mitgereiste Fans bei jedem Auswärtsspiel ausrollten. Im DFB-Pokal erreichte Borussia in der Saison 2000/01 das Halbfinale, schied jedoch gegen den Regionalligisten 1. FC Union Berlin nach Elfmeterschießen aus. Auch in der Saison 2003/04 schied Borussia am 17. März 2004 durch eine 0:1-Niederlage gegen den damaligen Zweitligisten Alemannia Aachen im Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals aus und verpasste dadurch die Teilnahme am lukrativen UEFA-Cup. Ein Sieg gegen Aachen hätte in jedem Fall dazu ausgereicht, da der Endspielgegner bereits für die Champions League qualifiziert war. Am 22. Mai 2004 fand das letzte Bundesligaspiel im Bökelbergstadion statt. Borussia besiegte dabei den TSV 1860 München mit 3:1, das letzte Tor in der alten Spielstätte erzielte Arie van Lent. Seit 2004 – Das neue Stadion Spielzeiten 2004/05 – 2008/09 Fünf Wochen später, am 30. Juli 2004, eröffnete Borussia feierlich das neue Stadion im Borussia Park. Durch den Umzug in das neu errichtete Stadion entwickelten sich die Zuschauerzahlen positiv. Im Bökelbergstadion bewegte sich der Zuschauerschnitt in den 1990er Jahren im Bereich von 26.000 bis 32.000 Zuschauern. In der ersten Saison schnellte der Zuschauerschnitt auf 49.168 Zuschauer hoch und war im Jahr 2004 der vierthöchste der Bundesliga. Seitdem sank der Schnitt ein wenig und beträgt momentan um die 47.500 Zuschauer. Am 27. Oktober 2004 entließ der Verein Holger Fach wegen sportlichen Misserfolgs nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr als Cheftrainer. Als Interimstrainer verpflichtete der Verein Borussias U-23-Trainer Horst Köppel, dem nach einem Spieltag Niederländer Dick Advocaat folgte. Borussia wollte mit dem neuen Stadion und dem renommierten Trainer ihre internationalen Ambitionen unterstreichen. Doch die Erwartungen erfüllten sich nicht. Am 18. April 2005 trat Dick Advocaat als Cheftrainer zurück. Kurz darauf stellte Borussia Sportdirektor Christian Hochstätter, der 23 Jahre als Spieler und Funktionär im Verein tätig war, von seinen Aufgaben frei. Er hatte in sechs Jahren als Sportdirektor vier Trainer engagiert. Peter Pander, der vorher beim VfL Wolfsburg tätig war, übernahm das Amt und unterzeichnete einen Vertrag über drei Jahre. Einen Monat nach Advocaats Entlassung unterzeichnete Horst Köppel einen Zweijahresvertrag als Cheftrainer. Unter seiner Regie schaffte Borussia den vorzeitigen Klassenerhalt, verpasste aufgrund einer mäßigen Rückrunde jedoch einen einstelligen Tabellenplatz. Am 14. Mai 2006 trennte sich der Verein aufgrund der schlechten Rückrundenbilanz von Horst Köppel. Als Nachfolger stellte Borussia am 23. Mai 2006 Jupp Heynckes vor, der die Mannschaft bereits von 1979 bis 1987 trainiert hatte. Unter Heynckes gewann Borussia ihre ersten vier Heimspiele, verlor jedoch alle vier Auswärtsspiele. Zudem verlor Borussia Mönchengladbach im DFB-Pokal beim Regionalligisten VfL Osnabrück und schied dadurch bereits in der zweiten Runde aus dem Wettbewerb aus. Ohne weiteren Sieg fand sich die Mannschaft nach einer enttäuschenden Hinrunde mit nur 15 Punkten auf einem Abstiegsplatz wieder. Jupp Heynckes trat am 31. Januar 2007 wegen sportlichen Misserfolges und Morddrohungen zurück. Als Nachfolger verpflichtete der Verein den Co-Trainer Jos Luhukay. Mit nur zwei Siegen und vier Unentschieden aus den verbliebenen 15 Spielen stieg die Borussia als Tabellenletzter ab. Zuvor hatte sich der Verein am 8. März 2007 nach knapp zwei Jahren Amtszeit von Sportdirektor Peter Pander getrennt, dem eine verfehlte Personalpolitik vorgeworfen worden war. Als sein Nachfolger unterzeichnete Ex-Fußballprofi Christian Ziege einen Vertrag bis Sommer 2009. Im Sommer 2007 veränderte der Verein den Kader grundlegend. Dreizehn Spieler verließen den Verein, darunter mit Marcell Jansen der Publikumsliebling und WM-Teilnehmer. Im Gegenzug verpflichtete Borussia elf neue, vornehmlich offensive Spieler. Nach einem mäßigen Zweitligastart (zwei Punkte aus den ersten drei Spielen) startete der VfL eine Siegesserie und eroberte am neunten Spieltag den ersten Tabellenplatz. Am 7. Mai 2008 konnte die Borussia am 32. Spieltag durch ein 3:0 gegen den SV Wehen Wiesbaden vorzeitig den sofortigen Wiederaufstieg in die Bundesliga feiern. Das neue Trikot zur Aufstiegssaison 2008/09 gestaltete der Verein im Stil der glorreichen Zeit der 1970er Jahre, sportlich jedoch missglückte den „Fohlen“ zunächst ein erfolgreiches Comeback. Im DFB-Pokal schied die Mannschaft in der zweiten Runde aus. Einen Tag nach dem verlorenen Rheinischen Derby gegen den 1. FC Köln entließ der Verein aufgrund des sportlichen Misserfolgs Jos Luhukay und Co-Trainer Markus Gellhaus. Hans Meyer trat die Nachfolge an und unterschrieb einen Kontrakt bis Juni 2010. Für Meyer war es bereits das zweite Engagement in Mönchengladbach. Neben Jürgen Raab übernahm Christian Ziege kurzzeitig den Posten des Co-Trainers, Max Eberl den Posten des Sportdirektors. Mit elf Punkten belegte Borussia nach der Hinrunde der Saison 2008/09 den letzten Tabellenplatz. In der Winterpause verpflichtete der Verein in Logan Bailly, Dante, Tomáš Galásek und Paul Stalteri ausschließlich Spieler für die Defensive. In der Rückrunde sammelte die Borussia 20 Punkte, erreichte am Saisonende den 15. Tabellenplatz und verhinderte so den Abstieg. Die 31 Punkte stellen dabei einen Rekord dar, denn es ist die niedrigste Punktzahl, mit der ein Verein seit Einführung der Dreipunkteregelung nicht abgestiegen ist. Trainer Hans Meyer trat trotz Erreichen des Klassenerhalts am 28. Mai 2009 aus persönlichen Gründen zurück. Als neuen Trainer verpflichtete der Verein Michael Frontzeck, der einen Zweijahresvertrag erhielt. Präsidium und Management Seit 1948 wird das Amt eines Präsidenten besetzt. Erster Präsident wurde der ehemalige Spieler Edmund Pulheim, unter dessen Führung 1949 die Schaffung einer Profiriege mit dem Beitritt der Gemeinschaft der Vertragsspieler-Klubs vollzogen wurde. Erfolgreichster Präsident war Helmut Beyer, der ab 1962 30 Jahre lang den Verein führte. Er ist heute Ehrenpräsident des Vereins. Zusammen mit Manager Helmut Grashoff und Alfred Gerhards lenkte das Trio über viele Jahre die Geschicke des Vereins. Während dieser Zeit konnte die Borussia unter anderem fünf Meistertitel erringen. Im Jahr 1990 trat Rolf Rüssmann die Nachfolge von Grashoff als Manager an, 1992 nahm der ehemalige Konditionstrainer Karl-Heinz Drygalsky das Präsidentenamt an. In diesen Jahren entstanden die Pläne zum Bau eines neuen Stadions, die sich jedoch erst nach der Jahrtausendwende konkretisierten. Drygalski trat nach mehreren Auseinandersetzungen mit Rüssmann 1997 zurück. Rüssmann selbst trat am 10. November 1998 nach den sich mehrenden sportlichen Misserfolgen zurück. Der nächste Präsident war Wilfried Jakobs, der für zwei Jahre im Amt blieb. Sein Nachfolger Adalbert Jordan brachte das Projekt Stadionneubau endgültig auf den Weg. Er verstarb jedoch noch vor der Fertigstellung des Stadions am 27. März 2004 nach schwerer Krankheit im Alter von 66 Jahren. Jordan hatte das Präsidentenamt bei Borussia von September 1999 an inne. Er war zusammen mit Nachfolger Rolf Königs und dem damaligen Sportdirektor Christian Hochstätter wesentlich für die finanzielle Sanierung des Vereins verantwortlich. Königs ist seit 2004 Präsident des Vereins, die beiden Vize-Präsidenten sind Siegfried Söllner sowie seit 2009 Rainer Bonhof. Bonhof war in seiner aktiven Zeit als Spieler lange für Borussia Mönchengladbach aktiv, ebenso Max Eberl, der seit 2008 als Nachfolger von Christian Ziege die Funktion des Sportdirektors ausführt. Erfolge und Statistiken → '' Hauptartikel: Borussia Mönchengladbach – Namen und Zahlen'' Meisterschaftserfolge * Deutscher Meister: 1970, 1971, 1975, 1976, 1977 * Deutscher Vize-Meister: 1974, 1978 * Westdeutscher Meister: 1920 * 1. Platz in der 2. Bundesliga: 2008 Erfolge im DFB-Pokal * DFB-Pokalsieger: 1960, 1973 und 1995 * Vize-Pokalsieger: 1984 und 1992 * Deutscher Supercup-Sieger: 1977¹ * Deutsches Supercup-Finale: 1995 ¹ Der Wettbewerb wurde inoffiziell zwischen Meister Mönchengladbach und Pokalsieger Hamburg ausgetragen. Internationale Erfolge * UEFA-Pokalsieger: 1975, 1979 * Weltpokal: 1977, 2:2 und 0:3 gegen die Boca Juniors * Europapokalfinale der Landesmeister: 1977, 1:3 gegen den FC Liverpool in Rom * UEFA-Pokalfinale: 1973, 1980 * Sieger beim Torneig Gamper: 1972 * Sieger des Kirin-Cup: 1978 Datei:Deutsche Meisterschale.JPG|'Deutscher Meister' 1970, 1971, 1975, 1976, 1977 Datei:DFB-Pokal 2007 Nürnberg.jpg|'DFB-Pokal-Sieger' 1960, 1973, 1995 Datei:Copa de la UEFA.JPG|'UEFA-Pokal-Sieger' 1975, 1979 Spieler und Trainer Bundesligakader Saison 2009/10 | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Die Spieler Steve Gohouri und Sebastian Svärd trainieren nicht mehr mit dem Bundesligakader. Transfers zur Saison 2009/10 | valign=top | |} Trainer- und Betreuerstab der Saison 2009/10 | valign=top | |} Amateure Spielzeiten U23 2002/03 – 2008/09 → Der aktuelle Kader der U23 unter Borussia Mönchengladbach/Namen und Zahlen. Die U23-Mannschaft dient vor allem der Ausbildung junger Spieler, die später auch in den Profikader berufen werden können und im gewissen Umfang als Plattform für die Wiedereingliederung für Bundesliga-Profis mit Trainingsrückstand. Die U23 trainiert an vier Tagen der Woche im Borussia Park. Nach dem Aufstieg in die Bundesliga im Jahr 1965 übernahm Gerd Schommen die Funktion des Chef-Trainers der gesamten Amateur-Abteilung. Bis 1978 hatte er diesen Job inne und führte die Amateure von der 1. Kreisklasse kontinuierlich in höhere Klassen. Ein weiterer bekannter Trainer war Horst Köppel, der die Mannschaft ab 2004 bis zu seinem Wechsel zur ersten Mannschaft trainierte. Derzeit werden die Amateure heute von Horst Wohlers und Assistent Andreas Brandts trainiert. Die Heimspiele der U23 werden im Grenzlandstadion ausgetragen. Die Mannschaft spielte lange Jahre in der oberen Tabellenhälfte der Oberliga Nordrhein. Nach zwei 2. und einem 3. Platz in den vorhergehenden Spielzeiten gelang der U23 am 27. Mai 2006 der zum ersten Mal in ihrer Vereinsgeschichte der Aufstieg in die Fußball-Regionalliga. Ein Jahr später folgte trotz einer guten Rückrunde der direkte Wiederabstieg in die Fußball-Oberliga. Im April 2008 gelang abermals der Aufstieg als Meister der Oberliga Nordrhein, weshalb die Nachwuchsmannschaft in der Saison 2008/09 wieder in der neu gegründeten Regionalliga West spielt. Dort behauptete sich die Mannschaft im Mittelfeld der Liga. Die Toptorschützen waren Moses Lamidi und Sören Seidel. Die U23 nahm seit 2006 regelmäßig an der Internationalen Nachwuchsrunde teil, in der belgische, französische, deutsche Jugend-Mannschaften sowie die U21-Nationalmannschaft Luxemburgs aufeinander treffen. 2006 gewann die U23 der Pokal, 2007 die Punktspielrunde und 2008 sowohl die Punktspielrunde als auch den Pokal. Junioren Der Juniorenbereich von Borussia Mönchengladbach umfasst im Basisbereich die Mannschaften von U9 bis U14 und im Leistungsbereich die Mannschaften von U15 bis U19. Die DFL zertifizierte das Jugendleistungszentrum mit drei Sternen, dem höchsten Gütesiegel, dass die Deutsche Fußball-Liga vergibt. Insbesondere das Jugendinternat, das direkt im Stadion im Borussia-Park untergebracht ist, ist für den Verein ein Erfolg in seinen Bemühungen, talentierte Nachwuchsspieler für Borussia zu gewinnen. So ist es möglich, Spieler aus ganz Deutschland und dem Ausland nach Mönchengladbach zu holen. Das Internat verfügt über insgesamt zwölf Einzelzimmer. Neben den Trainingseinheiten gehen die Internats-Bewohner in Mönchengladbach zur Schule. Internatsleiter und Jugendsportdirektor Roland Virkus, das Hausmeisterehepaar Lintjens sowie Nachhilfelehrer und Sonderpädagogen haben dabei immer ein Auge auf das schulische Vorankommen der jungen Talente. Weiterhin vereinbarte Borussia mit den Vereinen SC Kapellen, FC Germania Dürwiß, FC Wegberg-Beeck, SuS 09 Dinslaken und SC Union Nettetal eine gemeinsame Jugendarbeit. Borussia unterstützt die Vereine und bildet die Trainer aus. Damit erhalten junge Spielern die Chance zur optimalen Ausbildung im Heimatclub ohne den Verein wechseln zu müssen. U19 Die Mannschaft spielt in der Bundesliga West, der höchsten Liga in dieser Altersgruppe. Die Mannschaft wird von Sven Demandt trainiert. 2008 erreichte die Mannschaft das Finale des DFB-Pokals. In den letzten Jahren spielte die Mannschaft in den mittleren Rängen der Liga. Die U19 spielt die Heimspiele im Grenzlandstadion im Mönchengladbacher Stadtteil Rheydt. Im Jahr 2009 erreichte die Mannschaft den dritten Platz der A-Jugend Bundesliga-West. U17 Auch die U17 spielt in der höchsten Liga der Altersklasse, der Bundesliga West. In der Spielzeit 2006/07 gewann die Mannschaft den Westdeutschen Pokal, im Folgejahr die Vizemeisterschaft sowie den Niederrheinpokal. Trainiert wird die Mannschaft von Roland Virkus. Die U17 stellt momentan sieben Juniorennationalspieler. In der Saison 2008/09 gewann die U17 schon drei Spieltage vor Saisonende den Titel des Westdeutschen Meisters. Im den nachfolgenden Halbfinalbegnungen der Deutschen U17-Meisterschaft unterlag die Mannschaft dem späteren Meister VfB Stuttgart. Spielstätten → Hauptartikel: Bökelbergstadion, Stadion im Borussia-Park miniatur|Eintrittskarte vom letzten DFB-Pokalspiel auf dem Bökelberg am 3. Februar 2004miniatur|Stadion im Borussia-Park In der Gründerzeit gab es verschiedene Spielplätze in Mönchengladbach. Die Marianische Jünglings-Congregation hatte einen Fußballplatz in Alsbroich. Nach dem Austritt aus der Congregation spielte Borussia auf einem Platz an der Quirinstraße, auf der Wimmerschen Wiese und auf den Krallschen Wiesen. Ein gemietetes Gelände an der Reyerhütter Straße gab der Verein nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Ab 1907 nutzte der Verein das Gelände des Turnvereins TV 1848 auf der Bökelstraße in der Nähe des späteren Bökelbergstadions. Im Jahre 1914 kaufte der Verein eine Kiesgrube an der Eickener Höhe, auf dem später das Bökelbergstadion, im Volksmund de Kull (Kuhle) genannt, entstand. Der Bau des Stadions verzögerte sich durch den Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkriegs. Erst nach Kriegsende baute der Verein die Kiesgrube zu einem Stadion aus. Das erste Spiel fand am 21. September 1919 gegen den FC Eintracht Mönchengladbach in der Kreisliga Rheinland statt. Bis in die 1960er Jahre hatte das Stadion keine befestigten Zuschauerränge. Erst 1962 baute der Verein das Stadion mit befestigten Stehplätzen aus. Mit einem Spiel gegen die Glasgow Rangers weihte die Borussia das umgebaute Stadion im Juli 1962 ein. Das Stadion am Bökelberg galt zu dieser Zeit als das einzige reine Fußballstadion Deutschlands und war bis 2004 die Spielstätte des Vereins. Das Stadion erwies sich jedoch bereits in der erfolgreichen Zeit der siebziger Jahre als zu klein. So trug die Borussia viele Europapokal-Heimspiele nicht am Bökelberg, sondern im wesentlich größeren benachbarten Rheinstadion in Düsseldorf aus. Am 22. Mai 2004 fand das letzte Bundesligaspiel im Bökelbergstadion gegen den TSV 1860 München statt. Nach der Jahrtausendwende fiel der Startschuss für den Neubau eines neuen Stadions auf einem ehemaligen militärisch genutzten Gebiet im Westen Mönchengladbachs. Am 30. Juli 2004 weihte Borussia das Stadion im Borussia Park mit einem Kurzturnier gegen den FC Bayern München und den AS Monaco ein. Das Stadion ist seitdem die Spielstätte der Borussia. Neben den Spielen der Borussia wird in den Stadien bereits seit 1962 im zweijährigem Rhythmus das Nato Musik Festival veranstaltet. Fankultur Neben prominenten Fans wie Theo Zwanziger, Wolfgang Thierse, Sven Ottke, Kai Ebel und Peer Steinbrück gibt es in vielen Ländern Borussia Mönchengladbach Fan-Clubs bis nach Kalifornien, Südafrika und Neuseeland. Ein bekannter Fan des Vereins war Manolo, der seit 1977 fast 25 Jahre in der Nordkurve des Bökelbergstadions die Trommel schlug. Freundschaften und Rivalitäten Nach dem DFB-Pokalspiel gegen den 1. FSV Mainz 05 am 25. Oktober 1994, welches mit 6:4 für Mönchengladbach sehr torreich ausfiel, entwickelte sich eine Fanfreundschaft zwischen Mainzern und Borussen, die inzwischen nur noch von wenigen Anhängern gepflegt wird. Dagegen hat die lange Freundschaft zum FC Liverpool nach wie vor Bestand, die aus gemeinsamen Zeiten stammt, als beide Mannschaften regelmäßig in internationalen Spielen aufeinander trafen. So reisen Anhänger Borussias in zeitlichen Abständen nach Liverpool, um sich Spiele der „Reds“ vor Ort anzuschauen. Umgekehrt nutzen heute noch Anhänger aus Liverpool einen Besuch in Mönchengladbach, um die gemeinsame Fanfreundschaft beider Vereine zu symbolisieren. Eine starke sportliche Rivalität besteht dagegen zwischen Mönchengladbach und dem rheinischen Rivalen 1. FC Köln. Das Derby zwischen den „Fohlen“ und den „Geißböcken“ ist ein Klassiker der Fußball-Bundesliga. Fanprojekt Im Jahre 1983 schlossen sich verschiedene Fanclubs von Borussia Mönchengladbach zu einer Interessengemeinschaft zusammen. Das Projekt entwickelte verschiedene Aktivitäten, wie eine „Deutsche Meisterschaft der Borussia Mönchengladbach Fanclubs“, sowie seit 1986 die Ausgabe des eines Fanzines Nordkurve. Das Fanprojekt organisierte den Fan-Umzug vom Bökelberg zum Borussia-Park im Jahr 2004. Im Jahre 2006 eröffnete das Projekt das Fan-Haus in der Nähe des neuen Stadions. Seit 1997 ist das Fanprojekt Mönchengladbach ein eingetragener Verein und wird als Gemeinnützigkeit im Sinne der Jugendhilfe und Jugendpflege anerkannt. Die Zahl der Mitgliedsclubs stieg von 105 Clubs 1984 auf 348 Clubs im Jahre 1999, die Zahl der Mitglieder von Anfangs 75 nahm auf über 2700 zu. Lieder Als offizielle Vereinshymne gilt das Lied Die Elf von Niederrhein , die vor jedem Heimspiel gesungen wird. Das Lied nahm die Gruppe B.O. auf, der Gruppe des Fanprojekts. Daneben haben die Lieder Wir sind Borussia und Die Seele brennt einen festen Platz bei den Fangesängen. Auch die ursprüngliche Liverpool-Hymne von Gerry & the Pacemakers, You’ll Never Walk Alone wird öfters angestimmt. Die Torhymne, die nach jedem Heimspieltor der Borussia erklingt ist der Refrain des Liedes Maria I Like it loud der Gruppe Scooter. Maskottchen [[Datei:Jünter and Oliver Neuville.JPG|miniatur|Oliver Neuville und Maskottchen Jünter]] Das offizielle Maskottchen des Vereins ist das Fohlen Jünter, dessen Name sich an den aus Mönchengladbach stammenden und langjährigen Borussen-Spieler Günter Netzer anlehnt. Das Maskottchen trägt das Trikot des Vereins mit der Nummer 10. In der seit dem Jahre 1965 zu jedem Heimspiel erscheinenden Stadionzeitung FohlenEcho, ursprünglich von Günter Netzer herausgegeben, hat Jünter eine eigene Kolumne, in der er zu aktuellen Themen im Umfeld des Vereins humoristisch Stellung nimmt. Darüber hinaus erscheint zweimal im Jahr Jünters Welt – Das Magazin, welches an alle Vereinsmitglieder unter elf Jahren versendet wird. In kindgerechten Fotostories trifft sich Jünter mit Spielern Borussias und berichtet über ihren Alltag. Das Magazin bietet Einblicke in den Verein und enthält Bastelanleitungen und Malvorlagen. Außerdem gibt es einen Jünter-Tag, zu dem jüngere Mitglieder im Sommer zu einem Heimspiel am Borussia-Park eingeladen werden. An diesem Tag organisiert der Verein Mitmachaktionen für Kinder und Spieler und Vorstandsmitglieder des Vereins stellen sich vor. Abschließend führt das Maskottchen die Kinder zu Besuch eines Heimspiels. Sponsoren und Ausrüster [[Datei:Borussia and Kyocera flags.jpg|miniatur|Flaggen von Borussia und dem ehemaligen Sponsor Kyocera]] In der Saison 1976/77 sponsorte der Energieversorger Erdgas als Erster Sponsor den Verein, dessen Schriftzug für vier Spielzeiten bis 1980 und einem Betrag von einer Million DM pro Saison auf den Trikots der Spieler erschien. Es folgte 1980/81 der Einstieg von Datsun, die für drei Jahre Sponsor blieben. Danach stieg wieder Erdgas ein, die bis 1990 Hauptsponsor blieben. Mit Tuborg wurde danach für zwei Jahre die erste Brauerei Sponsor. Mit Trigema folgte ein Vertreter der Textilbranche. Im Jahr 1994 sponserte mit Diebels eine weitere Brauerei den Verein. Ab 1997 folgten zwei Vertreter der Computerbranche, Belinea und Maxdata, denen mit Jever wieder eine Brauerei folgte. Jever ist heute noch Co-Sponsor und liefert das im Borussia-Park ausgeschenkte Bier. Von 2005 bis 2009 war Kyocera, ein Hersteller von Druckern, Kopierern und Multifunktionsgeräten, der Hauptsponsor. Das Unternehmen zahlte rund 5 Millionen Euro pro Saison. Am 10. Juni 2009 gab die Vereinsführung mit der Postbank den Hauptsponsor für die nächsten zwei Jahre bekannt mit einer Option bis 2013 bekannt. Die Co-Sponsoren sind die Unternehmen Credit Life International, Santander Consumer Bank und Lotto. Neben den Hauptsponsoren arbeitet Borussia seit 1976 mit festen Ausrüstern. Der erste langjährige Vertragspartner war bis 1992 die Firma Puma. Es folgten für drei Jahre die Firma Asics, dann für einen Zeitraum von acht Jahren Reebok. Seit 2003 ist Lotto der aktuelle Ausrüster. Fohlen.TV Seit dem 1. Juli 2008 betreibt Borussia Mönchengladbach einen eigenen Fernsehsender, der Fohlen.TV genannt wird und ausschließlich über das Internet zu empfangen ist. Das Programm umfasst tagesaktuelle Nachrichten aus dem Verein und der Welt des Fußballs, Vorstellung von Neuzugängen, Freundschaftsspielen, Reportagen und Porträts der Spieler. Die Beiträge werden zum Teil von der Vereinseigenen Presseabteilung selbst als auch von einer externen Produktionsfirma hergestellt. Die Spiele der Bundesliga-Mannschaft werden eine Stunde nach Spielende in voller Länge übertragen. Andere Abteilungen Neben der Herren-Fußballabteilung gibt es im Verein andere und sportlich nicht so erfolgreiche Abteilungen. Dazu zählen eine Handballabteilung, eine Tischtennis- und eine Frauenfußballabteilung. Handballabteilung Die Handballabteilung wurde 1924 gegründet, eine Neugründung erfolgte 1944. Die Spiele werden in der Jahnhalle im Mönchengladbacher Stadtteil Hardterbroich ausgetragen. Im Jahr 2009 spielt die Handballabteilung in der Oberliga Niederrhein. Tischtennisabteilung Die Tischtennis-Abteilung wurde am 10. Juli 1956 durch eine Übernahme des TTC Rot-Weiß Mönchengladbach gegründet und in den Westdeutschen Tischtennis-Verband aufgenommen. Nach vielen sportlichen Rückschlägen fusionierte die Abteilung mit der Tischtennisabteilung des Post SV Mönchengladbach. Nachdem die erste Mannschaft 1973 in die Bezirksklasse aufgestiegen ist, wird neben dem Kreispokal und der Bezirkspokals der Kreispokalsieger gewonnen werden. Im Jahr 1995 fusioniert die Abteilung mit der Mannschaft des Post SV Mönchengladbach. Seit 1999 richtet die Abteilung die Tischtennis-Stadtmeisterschaften in Mönchengladbach aus. Am 6. Juli 2006 feierte die Abteilung in der Sportsbar des Borussen-Parks ihr 50-jähriges Bestehen. Für die Saison 2009/2010 hat die Abteilung insgesamt 18 Mannschaften in verschiedenen Spielklassen gemeldet. Die Abteilung besteht aus Herren,- und Damen-, sowie Jugend,- und Schülermannschaften, die in unterschiedlichen Staffeln spielberechtigt sind. Abteilung Frauen- und Mädchenfußball Die Frauenfußball-Abteilung wurde 1995 mit Unterstützung des Managers Rolf Rüssmann gegründet. In der Saison 1995/96 meldete der Verein erstmals eine U16 7er- und eine Frauenfußballmannschaft für den Start in der Kreisklasse. Der Mannschaft gelang 1999 der Aufstieg in die Niederrheinliga und in der Saison 1999/00 der Aufstieg in die Verbandsliga. In der Saison 2008/09 stieg die Mannschaft als Erster der Verbandsliga mit einem Torverhältnis von 132:14 in die Regionalliga auf. Der Verein verpflichtete für die nachfolgende Saison Friedel Baumann, der bereits als Mitglied des Trainerteams des FCR 2001 Duisburg mit der dortigen Frauenmannschaft den UEFA- und den DFB-Pokal gewann. Ziel des Trainers ist es, die Frauenmannschaft in der Regionalliga zu etablieren. Als Co-Trainerin wurde die Bundesligaspielerin Regina Weitz verpflichtet. Literatur * * * * * * Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * * * Kategorie:Fußballverein (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Sportverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Mönchengladbach